Imperium Security Bureau
The Imperium Security Bureau otherwise known simply as ISB was the national bureau of security both outside and inside the Sol Imperium. It was founded in 9 P.T. and later disbanded and reorganized in 13 P.T.. History Imperium Years Foundation of the ISB When the Sol Imperium was created in 9 P.T., the Terran Security Bureau was reorganized into the Imperium Security Bureau by orders of Fox. Initially, Director Mustafa became the Director of the Bureau. New Drachensburg Investigation In 10 P.T., many Bordeaux and German politicians, military figures and other important people began dying at an alarmingly rapid rate. The sighting of some of them in rural towns of the Interregnum prompted the ISB to investigate rumors of these alledged sightings. Initially, they found nothing, but while doing a radar sweep of the Alps they discovered the presence of a large amount of ships. Consul Luigi Fox was immediately notified and so a joint Imperium and ISB force approached the location. They found an entire city belonging to the German Secret Council. Shortly, a skirmish broke out as Jäger defended the city from the Imperial forces. New Drachensburg was teleported to Novaterra with the aid of the Oblivion Device. This event began a period in history known as the Great Anarchy. Operation Crystalnight During Laake's dictatorship, Director Mustafa was replaced by a former Imperium General Blackwood. As great political turmoil began at the time. Laake commanded Director Blackwood to 'eliminate' any possible threats to his dictatorship while he handled the First League War. Operation Crystalnight was headed by Blackwood's right hand Colonel Farran and was executed a few weeks after Laake ordered it. During the course of three nights, many political prisoners were either captured or assasinated. The captured political prisoners were kept at secret imperial military depots while Farran and Blackwood figured out a place to keep the prisoners. They eventually decided to construct a military camp/prison in the backwater ice planet of Callan deep in the Tributary States. Farran would be permanently posted in Callan until the end of Laake's dictatorship when he decided to stay hidden until Laake returned. Bombing of the ISB Headquarters During the Terran Revolution, Pro-Fox militias and paramilitary units commenced an uprising on the Interregnum in the Valencia, Grenada-Andalucia and Seville Regions. The Imperium Defence Force was sent to put them down brutally. Amidst this chaos, pro-fox elements bombed the Terran Capitol Building in Terra City and the ISB Headquarters in New Oslo. Only 6 people were killed in these bombings, prompting the ISB to go on a merciless hunt against Foxite Militias. Arrest of Dictator Laake In 13 P.T., Senator Quisling convinced Colonel Whitcroft of the ISB to depose Blackwood, an attempt which was successful granting Whitcroft control of the Bureau. Whitcroft and Quisling then devised a plan to overthrow Laake. Laake was in a meeting with the Imperial Parliament when Quisling denounced Laake of treason against the Sol Imperium, special ISB forces and soldiers stormed the Parliament and arrested him ending the dictatorship and declaring Quisling the Interim Consul of the Sol Imperium. Reorganization Shortly after the creation of the Solar Union, the ISB was dissolved and reorganized into two agencies. The Foreign Intelligence Agency and the Internal Intelligence Agency. Legacy The ISB would set a base for the FIA and IIA to be built upon by the Solar Union. Many ISB officers were arrested, tried, and executed for treason against humanity and Organic rights violations. Ex-director Blackwood would be the only one to not be executed by the New Oslo Trials. Many years after the fall of the Imperium, Colonel Farran would battle and eventually lose his base on Callan against Julio Aosta of the United Republic of Orion. Before being captured, Laake would save him and recruit him for Darkwater.Category:Organization